


Damsel in Distress

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bullying, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Prinxiety Soulmate AU where you feel your soulmates pain; Roman starts getting bruises that aren't his, and uh oh he’s doing a concern for his soulmate.





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write some Deceit and Roman action whoops (and its short so sorry)

Usually, everything was okay for Roman.

He had two great friends, Logan and Patton. Even more buddies at his after school drama club. And to top it all off, great grades with a side of loving parents. As of lately, though, bruises started showing up on Roman's arms; one on the inside of his lower left arm, three on the top of his right.

So Roman was scared. Of course he was scared, he had a right to. Who would be calm when bruises, painful bruises at that, started popping up with no explanation? They were an ugly red color at first. A bright, puffy, painful red. It stung like a bajillion bees flew up Roman's sleeve and stung the same spot over and over. Then, it shifted to blue. A dark, swelling, painful blue. The stinging died down, maybe just half a bajillion bees in Roman's sleeve. The blue eventually faded to a deep purple color. A bruise.

But the stinging on Roman's arm wasn't the most painful. No, not even the process of getting the bruise was as painful as this.

It was the thought of Roman's soulmate getting beaten to a pulp.

The scratches on his knees, the cuts on his chin, the scrapes at his elbows. When Roman goes to drama, he lies to his castmates. "I tripped in the hallway," he lied. They'd nod their heads pitifully. Whether they knew the truth or not, he didn't know. The only ones who did know the truth, were his 'bestest friends'.

"Roman!" Patton squealed into his hand as Roman came out of the gym. "You were great!" The acting he'd done for the school play was making sweat dribble across his hairline. Patton clasped onto his shoulder, then squeaked with disgust. "Ew, you're sweaty!"

Patton rubbed the sweat onto Logan's shirt, and said person sighed. "You know, you'd think meeting your soulmate would be for the better. I'm starting to rethink my hypothesis." Patton wined and buried his face in the back of Logan's neck.

The clingier of the two wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. "Oh, Logan, you don't mean that." He giggled and hugged tighter when Logan leaned into the touch. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on Roman's mouth, and blood dribbled from his lip.

The audible gasp he let out drew his friends' attention toward him. "Oh my god," Logan patted his pockets until he found a clean tissue in one. "Is this a soulmate thing? Are they getting beat up again?" Logan patted at Roman's lips before it could reach his white prince costume. Before Roman could respond, he let out a groan. At the same time a screech echoed off the walls down the hallway.

Patton's eyes widened (if his eyes could even do that anymore) and shot a worried look at Roman. "Did you guys hear that?" The bleeding had stopped for now only because a clot was forming. "Do you think it's..?" Logan gave a final pat at Roman's lips and nodded along with Patton.

Roman picked up his prop sword. "It looks like I can squeeze one more damsel in distress into my schedule." Patton gave an encouraging smile.

Logan just looked unsure. "It's very possible it is your soulmate. Junior high through high school is the average time." Roman looked between Patton and Logan with worry. Even another warm look from Patton couldn't settle his nerves. Logan gave a squeeze to Roman's unbruised upper arm. "Don't get too beat up," Roman smiled. A little hope raised in his chest, the worries slowly getting buried again. "Go find your damsel."

With that said, Roman took off down the hallway.

 

*

 

"Oh, Virgil. Sweet, Sweet Virgil." Virgil glared up at 'Deceit' as he laughed. "You look a little..." He trailed off, looking down at the limp sophomore. "Uncomfortable." He let out a sharp laugh. Another kick to Virgil's ribs ripped a sob from Virgil and a yelp from someone down the hallway. 'Deceit' turned his head. "Oh, Roman Prince, right? Amazing play, by the way. I especially liked the part where you tripped over your lines." While walking towards the newcomer, 'Deceit' stepped on Virgil's finger, making the other two whimper. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Soulmates connected by pain? How wonderful!"

The yellow-clad bully pulled his fist back, ready to aim at Virgil's nose, when a foam sword hit the back of his head. A startled gasp came from 'Deceit'. "Did...did you just _hit_ me?!?" He snarled, but Roman stayed put.

"To put it simply, yes. Yes I did." Roman smiled at the fuming boy. 'Deceit' growled. "Well I outta.." Roman side-stepped him as he threw a punch. "You get..." Roman blocked the attack with the sword.

Roman laughed. "This is like box dancing! You know, it's a good for of exercise. It looks like you do need some after all. You seem tired already!"

The bully panted. "O-oh yeah? Well if I was tired, could I do..." he limply attempted to uppercut Roman, but Roman stepped backwards.

Out of surprise in the change of direction, 'Deceit' fell backwards on his bottom. "Look, honey,” Roman stared down at him. “Stay away from me, him, and everyone else, capisce?” ‘Deceit’ looked ready to protest, but sighed a ‘fine’ when Roman hit him with the sword again.

“This will not be the last of m-” ‘Deceit’ tripped over his own foot and fell back on the ground. He quickly picked himself up and threw “Me!” over his shoulder while running towards the school exit.

Virgil smiled up at his savior. “Soulmates, huh? Didn’t really even know you existed.”

Roman wiped some sweat off his brow. “Yes, but we had to meet eventually, I suppose. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, would you like to join me? I’ve got to take this god forsaken prince outfit off.”

A blush appeared on Virgil’s face. “I-uhm, yeah, s-sure.” He smiled when Roman took his hand.

 

“No fear, my damsel in distress,” Virgil smiled at the name. “For if you’re with me, no harm shall ever come your way.”


End file.
